Melted Gold
by Hiei'sRedRose
Summary: Zuko falls ill and it's Katara and the others that find him. It's Katara that feels obligated to help him, but for what reason? There's a secret behind all of this Katara has yet to reveal to the others, but secrets can't stay secret forlong. Zutara.
1. Falling Ill

Melted Gold

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight _- Iris, Goo Goo Dolls

Breathe in…Breathe out…Breathe in…Breathe out…

Her dark brown hair fell into her cold sapphire eyes and with a quick flick of her wrist, she had pushed the strands of hair back out of the way. Now, her eyes had been focused on the task at hand. In…Out…In…Out. A calming wave swept through her body as she pushed her arms out once again before bringing them back in. The small lake of water was gently following her movements, first pushing the water out, then pushing it back in. It was the soft sound of the waves that were calming Katara ever so slightly as she continued the hand movements. In…Out…In…Out…She kept this rhythm in her head as a way of remembering it and making the steady movement easy for herself to follow.

The longer she kept at the simple movement though, the bigger the waves grew. Finally, the sounds of the waves were no longer calming. Now, as the waves were brought in water could be heard splashing against the rock wall Katara had currently been standing on. In…Out…In…Out…One last time the waves came crashing into the rocks, this time vibrating the rocks under Katara's feet. She managed to keep her balance while all the while jerking her arms upward in a simple swift movement. The waves instantly ceases and instead formed two different funnels that stood several feet above Katara's own head.

Now there was no time for mistakes. The two funnels could prove deadly if given the chance. It was either now or never.

Another deep breath from Katara and with a quick and yet gentle hand movement, the two funnels started their slow rotation. Around. Around. Around. The speed of the rotations had gradually started to increase until it was spinning just fast enough that her hair had been blown into the wind. Still though, she continued her movements, though this time slow and steady, keeping the rhythms in her own head. Just a bit longer-

"_Katara!_"

Her concentration had slipped and with it came down the two tornados of water. She let her arms fall only a few inches - just enough for the funnels to come tumbling down - they slammed dangerously into the rock wall, this time causing Katara to lose her balance and slip on one of the rocks. Behind her, Aang had allowed a soft gust of wind to blow passed the waterbender, allowing her to regain her balance once again.

But it hadn't been the Avatar that had interrupted her training. No, of course it wasn't Aang, he knew better then to yell at her like that. In fact, standing right next to Aang had been her older brother Sokka. His face seemed etched in worry, a sign that he wouldn't have interrupted her unless they really needed something.

"It's Zuko."

He didn't need to explain any further then that. Katara knew what he had meant and almost instantly she ran along the rock wall and toward land again. Her she followed both Katara and Aang as they led the way back into the camp. It was here that it didn't take too long before Katara's sapphire eyes landed on the sleeping fire bender. He was laying only a bit away from Appa the flying Bison. And despite the heat of the day he was curled into a sleeping bag that Katara had supplied him with. On one side of Zuko had been Toph, and although she couldn't really _see_ anything, it was evident that she seemed so worried about the Firebender as well.

Stepping forward, Katara took her place on the other side of Zuko. She rested a hand on his forehead and quickly withdrew it, rubbing the skin for a moment. "He's burning up…" she announced to the others as she looked back down at the Firebender. Sweat had beaded her forehead, his mop of black hair damp with the sweat. His usual pale cheeks were a light red color now.

The group around her could only look between the slumbering Firebender and Katara, awaiting whatever order it may be they would receive from her. "Aang," Katara's eyes turned toward the Avatar and almost instantly he met her gaze. "Get me a bucket full of water and a wash cloth. Hurry. Sokka, I need you to go gather up as many berries as possible. The blue ones. And the yellow flowers. We need as many as those as possible as well." the two boys nodded and Katara found herself turning back to Toph who was also looking up at Katara though she couldn't really see her._  
_"What do you want me to do?" Toph had asked.

"Um…" Katara trailed off, realizing there wasn't much Toph could do at the moment. "Exactly what you're doing right now. You can help me."

There was silence between the two of them following this statement. Katara found herself looking back at Zuko, running her fingers through his still damp black hair as she waited for the others to return. It seemed as though the simple task of getting things for her was taking the boys too long, and Katara could only hope they would get back soon. If they couldn't bring his fever down by the end of the night Zuko wouldn't make it through the next day. He needed medical attention now, but they were several miles away from any professional healer. They wouldn't make it to any town in time.

"Come on Zuko, you've got to pull through this…"

She hadn't been aware of it at the time but her eyes had filled with tears at the thought of losing Zuko. If he didn't pull through this fever it would mean they would have been too late. It hadn't been but a few days previously the group had discovered Zuko's body laying face down in the ground. That had been the day his fever started. And it had taken Katara's words of pleading with the others before she was allowed to keep Zuko and look after him. The others didn't think it was such a good idea. Sokka mostly. He didn't like the idea of Zuko being in their camp, especially anywhere near Katara. But she had pointed out he would die before the night was up unless they did something. And still, it took even Aang's words to Sokka before he finally agreed.

They had gone through such a long week - Zuko especially - but Katara wasn't about to give up on the Firebender. She felt obligated to help him in any way she could and she wasn't about to give up on him yet. Zuko was a fighter by heart. He would pull through this. He just had to.


	2. Break Through

Melted Gold

_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me _-Unwell, Matchbox Twenty

_Zuko slipped in and out of reality. One moment he would be in searing pain, and the next he would be so numb he couldn't tell if he was alive or dead...  
Fever dreams clouded his head, and pulled him deeper into the darkness. He'd cry out, but wasn't sure if he dreamt that as well or not. Either way, he doubted anyone could hear him...  
Nightmares racked his sleeping and waking moments. Somewhere deep in his head he knew he was hallucinating, but the fever made them seem so real...  
Zuko tried to be tough, tried to stay strong. But the pain was just too much. He'd give anything for it to end...even his life..._

---

"Can't we just heal him?" It wasn't the first time the question had been voiced, but again it seemed as if they had already tried several times already. But still, they were clinging to that one shred of hope that they could help him break the fever in some way.

"We've tried…" Katara let out a sigh as she ran her fingers through Zuko's sweat soaked hair. "If anything it's only making things worse…" Lifting her head slightly, Katara had found Sokka across the clearing in the process of sharpening his boomerang. He did pause momentarily to look up at them at Katara's words. Though when he found his sisters sapphire blue eyes on him, he quickly diverted his gaze back to his own project.

"Isn't there anything else we can do for him at least?"

This time it was Aang's words that reached Katara's ears. Again, she broke her gaze away from the slumbering Firebender to meet Aang's eyes. Slowly, she shook her head. "I'm afraid not…" she trailed off after this, feeling at loss of words now. She wasn't about to give up on Zuko, but at the same time she had done everything she could for him.

"Lets just leave him for the night," Toph suggested. "We've done everything we can. We'll check on him tomorrow morning and see if we can get some food in him."

"If he makes it through the night…" Sokka muttered ominously.

---

Another day, and another night went by, and still Zuko's fever did not weaken it's hold on him. Katara was becoming increasingly worried. Sokka continued to mock their efforts, but they tried everything they could, and wouldn't give up.  
On the third night, Katara went to bed reluctantly. She'd not left Zuko's side all day, and he had not improved at all. She wanted to cry. Maybe he really wouldn't make it...

Late that night, after all the others were asleep, Sokka pulled himself out of bed, and went to lay beside Zuko. His forehead almost touched the Firebenders, and even at this distance he felt the heat the boy was radiating. Together they formed an L shape, Zuko nestled against Appa, and Sokka staring worriedly into the older boy's face.  
Despite his jibes and pessimistic misgivings, he really didn't know how he would handle it if Zuko died.  
"Come on, Princey," Sokka whispered to him, "You gotta get through this." His voice was choked when he added, "We need you..."

---

Sokka woke the next morning and immediately looked to Zuko. He prayed the boy made it through just one night, just one more night. They could only take things one day at a time right now. It was the only way...  
But Sokka was surprised when he saw Zuko's face. It wasn't so red anymore. The fevered crimson flush was starting to fade!  
Sokka gasped as he sat up.  
Zuko was breathing normal too!  
Sokka hesitated, but dared to reach out his hand toward the Firebender's forehead.  
He nearly shouted in relief.  
Zuko wasn't burning up anymore.  
His fever had broken.

"Katara! Aang! Toph!" Over and over he called happily to the others to wake them up, but he still didn't leave Zuko's side. "Guys wake up!'

Katara was the first to reach his side, and instantly she knelt down next to Zuko, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked warily.

"Feel him!" Sokka urged his sister, "He's not hot anymore."

At this, Katara seemed slightly surprised, and instantly her sleepiness had disappeared as she reached down and felt Zuko's forehead. He didn't feel so hot anymore. In fact, for once in the passed three days he wasn't burning up to the point that you would have to withdraw your hand as if afraid of getting burned. His fever had actually broke during the middle of the night.

Relief had spread through her entire body as she felt Zuko's now cool skin. No longer would he be burning up from the fever. He broke through the fever, pushed it away as if it had been nothing at all. He had fought it off despite Sokka's jibes about how he wouldn't even make it through the night. In spite of everything he had been through during the passed couple of nights, Zuko had broke through the fever. He was finally going to be okay.

Aang and Toph quickly joined them around Zuko, but it wasn't Katara that got to share the good news. The moment the other two approached, Sokka had shouted out the good news. The others seemed relieved by the good news, but none of them were as relieved as Katara had been about hearing Zuko was going to be okay.

"You did it, Z." she said almost in a whisper as she ran her fingers through his hair again. The others were walking off, all in which were now complaining that they needed breakfast. "You got through this."

There wasn't anything else they could do now except wait. He would be waking up soon and would need something warm to eat. Perhaps it was time to get some breakfast going. By the time it was done Zuko would be waking up for the first time in four days. Everything would soon be okay and back to normal…

Normal…But that meant…Surely not…After everything they did…He wouldn't…

The thought came from out of nowhere, but the moment it had reached her she couldn't force it away again.

After everything they had did for him, what if he was still after Aang? They had spent so long trying to _avoid_ the exiled Prince all because he was trying to get Aang so that he could reclaim his title as Prince of the Fire Nation. But after everything they had did trying to get his fever down and helping him…What if he was still after Aang? It was after all Katara that had practically begged the others to accept that he needed help. If it hadn't been for her Zuko would be dead by now. But if he was still after Aang…

No…She couldn't allow the thought to go any deeper. They had so far taken everything a day at a time. They would simply have to cross that bridge when it came. All Katara could do was hope it wouldn't come anytime soon.

"Katara!"

Sokka's whining from across the clearing reached her at once and instantly she turned her eyes to him.

"I'm _hungry!_" he complained.

"I'm coming!" Katara stood, taking one last look at Zuko before turning away from him and walking over to the fire that the others had managed to start.

**A/n: I should mention a few of these scenes came from the roleplay myself and KikutaMaster started over the summer. Like the dream, and then the thing with Zuko and Sokka.**


End file.
